Hellbender
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: Issei hyuodo is your typical perverse high school kid, not much to say, but when he gets almost killed by a Fallen angel, taken by a guy called Hellbender, and revived as a devil by the girl of his dreams. How exactly will his life be? And how does this new senior student Yurei Yami fit into all this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hell's Bells.

In a large room lit by candles, a curvaceous redhead was sitting on her leisure seat, facing a boy about nineteen years old. The boy had red hair also, and he had purple eyes, he was wearing a black over shirt and an AC/DC concert shirt, black jeans, and grey tennis shoes.

"So you are Yurei Yami, also known as Hellbender?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, What's it to ya?" The boy said curtly.

"Nothing serious, just wanted to have a small chat with you about a few things." The woman answered with a small and gentle smile.

Yurei grumbled. "Make it quick, I don't have all day."

"I have a job for you, I want you to bring me this boy." She said as she held up a picture of a brown haired boy. "His name Issei Hyoudou, I want him brought to me in a comma, so that I may revive him as my pawn. I have reason to believe he has the sacred dragon gear."

The red haired boy grew interested in this, he read and heard rumors, stories and legends on sacred gears, legendary artifacts that hold incredible power and abilities, even the ones from the dragons are enormously powerful, able to rival or destroy god.

"Hmmm….very well, where can I find this...Issei boy?" He asked.

"In the park I believe. Be warned, my intel tells me he's with a fallen angel named Raynare." She said.

The boy shuddered. "Urgh...I hate fallen angels...achoo!" He sneezed. "Just thinking about them makes me sneeze!"

The woman giggled. "We devil's hate Fallen ones as well. Now, please get going and report back with him."

"Fine." Yurei nodded as he left and ran down the streets of the city to the park. 'Just hope this boy isn't a satan damn pervert, I've dealt with far enough of those bastards already.'

(In the park)

Said boy was now with a rather attractive young woman, they had just stopped at a fountain. "Issei, can I ask you something?" The girl asked.

"Uh, sure Yuuma." issei nodded with a small blush. 'Yes, this is my chance!' He thought pervertedly.

The girl looked at him, then an evil smirk grew on her face. "Would you die for me?" She asked vindictively.

The brown haired boy blinked before cleaning his ear out. "Uh, sorry Yuuma, I must have misheard you, could you repeat that again?"

"I want you to die for me." She laughed before suddenly starting to change.

'Breasticles!' Issei thought as he saw her naked breasts for a mere moment. 'Those are boobs! My little boy eyes became big boy eyes!'

The girl now stood in a very skimpy outfit, straps covering her breasts, a pair of panties...that was pretty much it, and she also had black bird wings.

"It's been all in good fun, and thank you for getting me this little gift, very sweet of you." Yuuma, who is Raynare smirked as a light spear formed in her hand. "But now, it's time for you to die." She threw the spear at Issei, it was about to hit him when…

CRLANG!

A firing hot chain with a hook caught it and hurled it aside, holding the chain was a man in a black leather suit, black boots which had flaming metal buckles, gloves, and he was wearing a mask that looked like a hollow mask from Bleach, white with silver teeth and flaming orange stripes of fire going from the cheeks and one on his forehead made of actual fire which curved up in the air.

"What the!? Who are you!?" Raynare snarled as she readied her next light spear.

The being flicked his head from side to side for a few seconds, like a candle, then chuckled. "The name...is Hellbender toots."

The fallen angel snarled. "How dare you!" She tossed her next spear at him, but he simply used his chain hook and tossed it aside. "What!?"

Hellbender chuckled. "Weak. Let me show you what it feels like, to have your insides leaking hot molten lead!" He laughed as he pulled out an AK-47 and started firing.

"Hahaha! Do you seriously believe mere mortal weapons can hurt a fallen angel!? You're pathetic!" Raynare laughed as the bullets soon hit her. Out of the bloom, her body from the inside burned like hell as she screamed in pain and fell, clutching her stomach. "Wha...how is this…?"

"These are hellfire rounds, specifically made for supernatural races." The skull man said as he laughed, the inside of his mouth lighting up orange like fire. "You're gonna make me very rich, there's a ton of bounties on fallen angel chicks with hot bods, bounties from slave traders that is."

Raynare paled by this as she got up, ignoring her injuries. "Stay away from me!" She blasted off in the skies, but the chain and hook snagged her foot and pinned her down back to the surface as Hellbender pinned his foot on her belly.

"You're coming with me sweets." He grinned, then he turned to Issei. "You, come with me if you wanna live."

The boy had no idea what was going on, but it was freaking him out. "Uh...I think I hear my mom calling, bye!" He tried running, but the chains snagged in and tied him around in a hold.

"I said, come with ME!" The figure yelled as he dragged them to a black pickup truck with eight back wheels, which were on fire, he threw both of them in the back and got in. "Hold on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Starting the machine up, it blasted fire around as it road down the streets while he laughed and made crazy turns.

"Son of a biiiiiitch!" Issei yelled as they suddenly stopped at a bridge. "Uuuuuugh...I think i'm gonna be sick…" He moaned as he was slightly green.

Hellbender got out and dragged both of them out. "No time for that kid." He suddenly pressed a button on a fire pager and it blinked, then a black portal appeared and a man stepped out.

"Hellbender, my best client! What may i do for you today?" He asked.

"I'm doing well my good friend." Hellbender chuckled before tossing Raynare to the ground in front of him. "I caught this sexy beauty in the streets. Think she'll fetch a nice price?"

"I believe so, about say...five hundred gold pieces?" The man said, tossing him a brown sack.

"Eh, was hoping for more, but I guess it's better than two hundred from the last one I got." He replied as he took the bag.

"A pleasure as always, my lord Hades will adore this little vixen." The man chuckled as he dragged her through the portal.

The portal vanished after they heard Reynares screams of mercy until all was quiet. "Jesus, that's one way to go." issei spoke before grinning. "But I would love to buy her as my slave."

Hellbender turned to him and pointed a pistol at him. "Now for my second order, put you in an induced coma."

"Huh say wha-GAH!" The boy was chopped in the back before Hellbender smothered his face with fire, which didn't burn his skin, but put him in a coma.

"Sweet dreams." he chuckled evilly before tossing him in the truck and drove off.

(Later at Kuro academy)

Moments later, Hellbender got out of his truck and flung Issei on his shoulder and carried him in a small clubhouse near the school before entering, seeing the red haired woman. "Here's the kid you wanted."

"Thank you mister Hellbender. Now if you please, set him in that circle over there." She said, pointing at a occult pentagram.

The man nodded before walking over and setting him down on the pentagram. "Will that be all?"

"Yes. Here is your gold. As promised." The woman said, tossing him a bag.

Hellbender looked at the boy and shook his head. "Kids not bad, perverted Maybe, but then again he has the dragon gear, that old coot was perverted as well so, kinda explains it I guess. I think I'll stick around for awhile…"

The woman smiled. "Then you are more than happy to stay here at the clubhouse."

"Heh, thanks, I'll be looking forward to working with you more, Flaming Rose." Hellbender chuckled as he grinned under his mask.

The woman blushed by her nickname before a sly grin formed. "You're not trying to hit on me are you?"

"What if I am?" Hellbender asked with a coly tone. "Can't help that you're one hell of a devil woman."

"Well then. Thank you for the compliment." She said.

"Now, I'm gonna set settled in, have fun with your new pawn." The demon spoke before he left her.

"Now...Let's Get you out of this coma." The girl said, turning to the chained up boy.

(Next Day…)

Yurei woke up the next morning, Rias, the woman he was talking to made him part of Kuro academy, since he needed to blend in. she got him a school uniform for him to wear to stay in the crowd.

The boy was walking on the campus when he saw Issei talking to two boys. "You guys seriously don't remember yuuma?"

"Nope."

"Sorry." They said.

The boy shook his head and walked up to them. "Hey Hyoudou!"

The boys looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Cute chick you had with ya yesterday, shame she didn't stay though." The boy said.

"Wait...what are you talking about?" Issei asked in confusion and surprise.

"Oh that's right, you don't remember me. I'm the guy in the armor from the night you were with that chick." Yurei answered.

Issei gasped with wide eyes. "That was you!?"

"Yep. Gotta say, that one had one fine bod, but get this, turns out she's an ex-con named Raynare. Yuuma was just a cover name." He nodded.

Issei's friends looked at him in shock. "You were with a girl and you never said?!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys!" Issei stated with them.

The two males started grappling him and even strangle him."You son of a bitch! How can you leave us hanging like that!?"

"It's his night with a girl, why should he even introduce you two to her in the first place?" Yurei said nonchalantly.

"We're supposed to be friends, and this traitor went off with a sexy chick and left us in the dirt when we're supposed to do it together!" One of the boys stated with anime tears.

The boy shook his head and simply bashed their heads together, knocking them out. "If that's the case then you two are twice as pathetic as I figured."

"Hey, was that necessary?" Issei asked.

Yurei pulled Issei close to him as they walked off. "Look bud, I know the type of people who are pervs and dirty pervs, those two were the dirty ones, but you're just a normal perv. Now, one other thing, knowing you as one, you want hot chicks all over you, yes? Say that red haired babe, Rias, right?"

"Yeah she's pretty hot." The boy nodded.

Yurei nodded. "In that case, let me give you advice, keep the pervy remarks to a bare minimum, That'll give you more depth, and girls will like you more, and try to be more dominant-like, women don't like scaredy cats."

Issei took this info in, if he wants his harem, he needs to toughen up and hide himself a bit. "I guess you're right…"

"Also, act all cool, calm, and help some ladies out if they need help, chicks dig guys who are like gentleman and help them out, who knows, knowing the girls in Kuro academy, ya might get lucky and get laid." Yurei grinned, playfully punching his stomach.

"Okay...hey how were you able to become that thing earlier?" Issei asked.

"This bad boy right here." He said, pulling out a mask. "Swiped it from a coffin in an old occult shrine years ago."

"Whoa, that's what made you a badass." Issei breathed in awe.

"Yep, and sorry, only I can wear it, it's my artifact and source of power, but don't worry, you got yourself something better than that, one that'll make you a beast." The red haired boy grinned.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"You'll find out eventually." He replied as he patted his back. "Well, off to class, and remember, take my advice and you'll be the harem king faster than you can blink."

"Thanks Uh...What's your name again?" The boy asked.

"Yurei Yami, but when I wear the mask, call me Hellbender." Yurei grinned before walking to a different class than him.

"Man, he's pretty cool, cooler than kiba." Issei said. "I got a friend cooler than Kiba! Ha ha, yes!"

(Later after classes)

Issei felt pretty good after his chat with Yurei, he felt more confident than before thanks to him, at least he knows now he's a perv like him, but he also gave him sweet advice to get the ladies as well, just hoping he can try to, since he knows most girls know him as a perv with no respect for them, but he will work hard to get what he wants.

After the bell rung, everyone left as Issei walked down the halls. "Ok, now, just need to help some sexy chicks out, act cool, and then I get some sweet hot sex." He chuckled to himself as he turned a corner.

Heading down the hall, he soon saw a group of sexy girls in their clothes with bamboo swords, he sweated a bit, knowing it was the sword club members, the time he was there was when his friends bailed on him when they peeped on them. He noticed they were talking about something with disagreements. Gulping, he approached them. "Hey, everything ok?"

The the girls saw him as they glared and drew their wooden swords. "What are you doing here pervert?"

"His friends must be nearby as well." Another said.

"Wait!" issei spoke with his hands out. "I'm not with them anymore, you gotta believe me!"

"Why should we? All you and those two think of is porn and sex." Another girl with brown hair threatened.

Issei gulped. 'Ok...here goes…' He soon got to his knees and bowed his head. "I'm sorry...I was being a total dick to you all and I wasn't myself with all that sex nonsense in my head. I don't want that now. I want to make it all up to you all for what I did." He looked up at the group of females. "Please, I'll do anything to get all of you to trust me again, I'll even let you all use me as a dummy for practice."

The girls looked at each other and started to giggle. "Man is it just me or was that really cheesy?" One laughed.

"So cheesy." Another agreed as they laughed.

'Ugh, so much for that, now I'm a laughing stock to them.' Issei thought with a groan as his head slumped down. He got up on his feet and flung his bag over his shoulders and started to leave. 'Guess this'll be harder than I thought….'

"Hold it." One girl spoke as she grabbed Issei by his collar.

"...what?" Issei asked with a small tone.

"We're not done here." She said. "You said you'll do anything to get us to trust you right?"

"Yes, of course." The boy replied as he turned to them again with a nod.

"Then you will make sure that no one, and I mean no one, finds a way to peek at us again, got it?" She told him sternly.

Knowing he doesn't want another beating from them, Issei sweated a bit and nodded. "Y-Yes ma'am."

"Good." The girl said, letting go of him.

The boy looked at her and then the other girls. "What were you guys arguing about?"

"Well, it was about that little stunt you and your friends made when you peeped on us, and we were putting to a vote who will guard the areas that peepers might look through." One answered with orange hair. "But looks like we found our problem."

"Oh, right." Issei nodded while scratching his head.

"We're going to change now, make sure no one is peeping, or we will pummel you like last time." One spoke sternly.

"I got it." Issei nodded with fear and gulped.

The girls all went into the changing room while Issei sighed and walked around the perimeter to keep watch. 'Man, this blows, but at least I'm off to a good start…' He shook his head and looked firm while clenching his fist. 'I just gotta keep myself firm, remember what Yurei told you, chicks dig guys like that, once I pass they'll want to get laid with me, I just got to keep the positives up!'

The boy stood by the old peeping hole and looked around, then he took a small board he found and nailed it in place. "There, That oughta Do." he sighed a bit. 'Though it won't help that I can't peep anymore...but I know I'll see them naked before I know it.'

He continued to keep watch and walked around the changing house a few times if anyone tries to do anything funny. "Ok, looks good so far."

Then a blonde boy walked up to him. "What are you doing Hyoudou?"

"Making sure no one peeps on the girls while they change." he answered simply.

"You're doing that? Never pegged you for the Chivalrous type." The boy said.

"Thought it would be a good step to make things right for my perverted ways, I've been a dick most of the time, and I feel bad about it." Issei answered. 'Okay so it's a half truth, I'm still perverted, but hey, if you treat a girl right, what can go wrong right?'

The blonde looked at him and nodded. "Okay...oh that reminds me, Rias Germany wants to see you."

'Aw man, out of all the times now…' He thought and sighed. "Tell her I'll be there in a while, I still have some things to clean up."

"Take your time." The other boy said, walking away.

Issei breathed and continued his duties. 'Alright, hope this works when I finish patrol for the girls.'

(About twenty minutes later…)

After a near half an hour of patrol, he saw the doors open as the girls were now in their school uniforms again and he approached. "You ladies good with changing?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help." One of them said.

The boy nodded. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow."

As he left the girls were feeling different about him. "You know girls...I think he actually did change. I did notice the peep hole was getting sealed down while we changed." One spoke.

"He probably did it." Another nodded.

"I wonder what made him change?" One of the others asked.

"Not sure, say, didn't our instructor say that the pool area needed a nice scrub down?" One girl spoke.

"Yeah, Why?" The others asked.

"Let's see if he did change, tomorrow we'll bring him to the pool area and have him clean up, while we swim, let's tease him and see how he reacts, if he reacts pervertedly, then we'll know he was just faking this all just to get to us." She answered with a sly grin.

"Alright, Whatever you say." The others shrugged.

(With Issei)

The boy made it to the clubhouse after his patrol duties and opened the door and saw her at her desk. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Please, sit down." Rias told him.

The boy took a seat in front of her desk on a chair. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I'm sure you ran into the bounty hunter I hired last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, Yurei Yami, the Hellbender." Issei nodded. "Wait...He put me into an induced coma, you wanted that?!"

"My apologies if he did, I had to if I wanted you to be part of my household and set." The woman answered with a giggle.

"Set? Like a chess set?" He asked, noticing she had an affinity for the game.

"Yes, I think it's time you know about the secret to my club." Rias smiled before devil wings popped out from her back.

"Whoa!" The boy gasped, almost falling out of his seat.

"I am a king level devil, and you, are now one as well, a pawn level, you see you can rise in the ranks easily by contending well, if you reach king level, like me, you can become...a noble of sorts." She told him.

'Starting below huh? Shoulda seen that coming, but if I work hard, I'll reach her level and be the harem king.' Issei thought before looking at her and nodded. "I understand Rias."

"Well then, I think it's time you started. From now on, you will live, for my sake. Because you are alive, because of me." She told him.

Issei nodded. "So I guess I'm your servant of some kind right?"

"In short, yes." She nodded.

"Right…" He nodded and remained calm as he remembered Yurei's advice. "So...what am I supposed to do first as your new servant?"

"You can start by helping me prepare for my bath." She said. Issei blushed a bit and nodded. She took him to the bath area. "Now I want the water to be nice and warm, not too hot, and use the cherry scent shampoo and not too much suds."

"Alright." he nodded as she left to change. He turned the water on as he continued to change the temperature to the right one for her delight. "Ok, that should be good…" He looked at the display of shampoo before seeing the cherry one. Grabbing it, he squirted a few glops of it in the water to get some suds up. "That should do it."

A moment later Rias walked in in a white robe hugging her body. "Thank you Issei, That'll be all for now."

"Alright." He nodded with a small bow as he left, closing the door behind him. He thought about leaving, but knew he might be needed again. "Maybe I should stay, just in case." He took a breath and sat on the chair again as he waited as long as it takes. "Why on earth would She want me of all people to be her personal servant?"

About a moment later there was a knock on the door. Issei got up and walked to the door and opened it.

Standing in the doorway was a curvaceous black haired girl, her long hair was in a ponytail. "What are you doing here?"

Isse kept his composure and not blow into a pervert. "Rias called me here, she had me do a few things, she's in the bath right now, I'm waiting here in case she wants me to do anything else."

The girl looked at him and sighed. "So she wasn't kidding, Wow…"

'Great, now she doesn't have a liking to me either.' Issei sighed. "Yeah…" He replied as he sat down again. 'I can't believe being so nice and not being a pervert on the outside would be so fucking hard.'

"Well, can't say that I'm surprised, you do have the sacred gear after all…" She said, walking in the room.

Issei perked up. "Sacred gear?"

"An artifact that gives the holder great power, apparently you have the strongest one, the Red Dragon gear." She shrugged.

'This must be what Yurei was talking about…' Issei thought in awe. "Wow...I never knew that."

"Yeah, say, I saw you outside the changing house, were you peeping on those poor kendo girls again?" The girl said.

"Nonononono!" Issei spoke out with his hands out in defense. "I was making sure no one was going to peep on them while they were changing! Honest!"

"Seriously? Huh, that's nice of you." She said. "Oh, I'm Akeno by the way."

Issei gave her a small smile and nod. "Issei, nice to meet you Akeno."

"So, Issei right? How'd that date go?" Akeno asked, grinning.

"Uuuugh." The boy groaned. "Please don't remind me of that, it was so bad it got to the point where I was nearly killed."

"Well you weren't, so that's a good thing." She smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." The boy nodded, he guessed she was right, this was a lot better than being dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dirty Deeds, Done Dirt Cheap.**

It was a day or two after Issei found out he was a devil and met his new friend Yurei Yami, And now he was making a conscious effort to change his overly perverse way, if only a little. Hell, he even has Kiba as a friend now! Life couldn't be better.

But right now? Issei was running like a mad man to try and get to school gates, he had a job to do with yurei for rias and he was running late.

"Crap crap crap! Yurei and Rias are gonna cut my dick off if I'm late!" The boy spoke in panic as he frantically passed by some of the students to get to his destination.

Said biker guy was leaning up against his six wheel pickup truck, smoking a cigar and puffing it slowly. "Oh, hey Issei. Man, you're running like a bat out of hell, aren't ya?"

Issei panted while supporting himself on his knees as he sweated. "Sorry….forgot..to...set...alarm...right…"

"Don't worry about it, was looking for an excuse to smoke this cigar anyway. It's Cuban." The redhead shrugged, climbing in the driver seat. "C'mon, jump in."

The young new blood demon climbed into the truck and strapped himself in. "So, what's this job you and Rias wanted me to be part of?"

"Well all I know is that we gotta get a stray demon. Me? I'm gonna start sucking the soles outta some guilty douche bags." The man said, slipping on his mask, turning into Hellbender and his truck turned demonic. "Like my ride? It's a Ford VelociRaptor."

"Whooooooa." Issei breathed in awe. "This truck is so badass!" But then a thought just hit him. "Wait did you say suck out people's souls?"

"Yeah, I have an ability called my penance stare, if you've sinned in any way I can suck your soul out, like a murder, a theft….an illegal download." Hellbender told him.

"Oh…" Issei understood. "You're not gonna do that to me...right?"

"Won't work, you're a devil already." He said. "Plus I don't want to cause a war between Devils and Hollows by killing you."

"Hollows?" The boy asked.

"Human souls that never made it to the afterlife, I'm half Hollow." Hellbender nodded as he started the truck and started driving. "We're neutral in the war against heaven, Fallen and hell. Think of us as mercenaries for hire. We're loyal to all or no party, as long as there's cash."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Issei smiled. "In your job, find any hot demon chicks, angels or those fallen angels?"

"A few. Not a lot though, their hard to find." Hellbender shrugged, as they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. "This should be the place, Damn it's ugly."

The two exited the vehicle and entered the warehouse. All was quiet and empty. "You sure this is it?" Issei asked.

"Positive, Viser, the stray devil we're looking for, should be here, Word is She's eating people alive by luring them in here." Yurei nodded. "Guilty as all hell, and ugly as sin, she's a total bitch."

Then there was the sound of a female voice chuckling and laughing. "Mmmm, What is that smell?" A sultry voice said. "It smells quite delicious, I wonder if it tastes sweet…" They turned and saw the body of a sexy female with black hair and grey eyes, supporting with massive bouncing naked G-cup tits. "Or bitter."

"Whoa jiggly-holy shit!" Issei gasped as he saw her lower half, which was like a monster.

"Like I said, ugly as sin." The hollow said, pulling out a hellfire version of a Bullpup rifle. "Alright Viser, you have two options, either come with us, or face judgment."

"Oh don't play like that handsome, I know you didn't come here to kill me." Viser purred before fondling her large tits. "You had it in for me cause you came this way to play with my breasts that are luscious as any."

"If I wanted that, I'd just go to school." Hellbender scoffed, firing his gun like a badass, pulling another one out and dual wielding the mother fuckers.

Viser screamed in agony with each bullet that pierced her body. "You little shit!" She screamed, her once sexy look now demonic and creepy as hell as she lunged at the two.

"I got you Hellbender!" Issei said. "Let's go, boosted gear!" He yelled as a red metal gauntlet appeared on his arm.

'So he managed to awaken his gear in a short time, impressive.' The hallow thought.

Issei threw an air punch, releasing a wind of gust. The impact hit Viser as she screamed and blasted into a wall.

"Ok, my turn. Penance Stare." Hellbender said as his eyes glowed orange as he grasped Viser's face, his eyes scanning her face. "Judgment made." Then his skull mask-like mouth opened wide as a blue fire came from Viser's open mouth and started flowing into Hellbender's mouth.

As the last of the fire flowed in his mouth, he clamped it shut, and the dead corpse of the stray devil fell to the ground.

Issei approached as his gear vanished. "Man, even though she had to die, it's such a waste."

"Tell me about it." Hellbender sighed. "Ah Say la vi. Let's get going."

"Where to next?" The young devil asked as they walked out and boarded the truck again.

Yurei turned back to his human form and re-lit his cigar, puffing a ring of smoke. "Not sure...hmmm, say Issei, I gotta ask, how far are you willing to go to become a harem king?"

"Anything to get as many sexy hot chicks as I can, devils, angels, fallen ones, or humans at any means necessary." Issei grinned.

"Even rias?" The man asked. "You seem to get close to her, but you never make a move. What's with that? Didn't I tell you to not be a pussy?"

"Well yeah, but like you told me before, if I want my harem, i can't act like a total pervert or they'll just avoid me. I want to make a really good impression on Rias and the other girls in school." The boy explained.

"I did say that didn't I?" Yurei said, puffing his cigar again. "Well Be that as it may, that shouldn't stop you from taking those girls when they practically throw themselves at you. If they clearly want it, don't cock out."

"I can try, but there's another problem." Isse breathed. "I mean, i'm not well built like other guys I see in animes and mangas...not to mention I have a small dick, they'd laugh at me at first sight of it."

"It can't be that bad." The hollow said. "But come on you do realize you can basically grow yourself rather easily right?"

"Easier said than done." The devil sighed. "I need to buff up and get my tool bigger if I want the girls to drool over me."

"Hmm, I think I may be able to help with that. But we'd have to make another stop." Yurei told him, finishing his cigar and putting it out in the ashtray.

"Where to?" Issei asked as Yurei started his truck up.

"The grave site of an old enemy of us hollows, the Shinigami, otherwise known as the soul reapers." He told the boy as he started to drive.

(Later in the deep forest outside of town.)

The truck came to a stop at an old sanctuary that was abandoned many years as the two got out of the truck and entered the graveyard. It had vines growing all over and fog filled the air.

"Spooky." Issei spoke.

"Okay, hollow mask, hollow mask where are you…." yurei said, looking high and low, before nearly falling back as he found what he was looking for, hitting his head on a stone door of a big box grave. "Ow...well, here it is."

The grave had a stone carving in the image of a teenager, holding a large steak knife-like sword. 'Here lies Ichigo Kurosaki, reaper, hollow, human, friend and everything in between.' Read the grave.

"If this guy was a friend and so on, why was he your enemy?" Issei asked when he read the grave.

"He was no friend of mine. The people who made this did it to insult hollow kind are long since dead." Yurei said.

"Traitors huh?" Issei questioned and nodded. "Right, so what is it we're looking for here?"

"This." The man said as he pushed a large stone casket in the center, then they saw the skeleton of the dead person, and there was half of a hollow mask on man's skull.

"Half of a mask?" The boy asked the redhead

"It's all that's left of the hollow part of this guy, but if it's given a new host, with enough power, my guess is even the strongest of foes won't be able to stand up against the combined powers of your red dragon gear and this mask." Yurei told him.

Issei blinked. "You want me to have this mask?"

"Hells Yeah, better you than some Fallen angel or It collecting dust." He nodded.

The young devil gazed to the half mask to the corpse before slowly taking it out and holding it up. "You sure?" Yurei nodded. Taking a deep breath, the boy slowly rose the mask before pressing it into his face.

At first, nothing happened, but then small whips of black smoke started to come from the mask and began to fuse itself to Issei's face. The boy gasped as he began to feel the energy of the mask flowing into his body. "I...I can feel its power flowing in my body."

Yurei smirked, counting on his fingers. "And cue delayed nervous system reaction in 3...2...1…"

As he finished counting down, Issei screamed in pain as he clutched his face. "Ahhh! It burns!" He tried to claw the mask off, but the effects only made the pain more intense. "GAAAAAH! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOP!"

Yurei yawned. "Don't worry it should stop in 5...4...3...2…" The boy was almost about to faint. "1."

The pain finally eased as Issei panted heavily with sweat dribbling his face. "Fuck my life…." He groaned. "It felt like...my face was being peeled...and burned with molten magma."

"That's the mask fusing to your face. Your welcome, you are now part Hollowgast, an immune to several weaknesses of devils. And have the ability to devour a person's soul to gain their skill." The man told him.

Issei stood up and rubbed the section where the msk was on his face. "Wow….But how am I gonna explain to my parents about this?"

"Don't worry, you can hide it by just imagining it off." The redhead told him.

"Oh, Ok." Issei nodded and thought before the mask vanished as if it was never there. "Haha! This is awesome! Now I just need to train and buff up right?"

"Don't forget to improve your boosted gear." Yurei said. "That will help you grow."

"Sweet!" Issei grinned. "I wanna get home now and start training my ass off to get all buffed up!"

"You got it." Yurei grinned.

(Later…)

After obtaining the mask of the hollowgast, the two returned back to town, Issei immediately starting his training in the park, thanks to the mask, plus with the power of his boosted gear, his body was starting to develop slowly.

As he continued to work out, he saw what looked like a nun, she seemed to be on the verge of falling. He dropped from the monkey bars and ran to her before she tripped and started falling.

"Whoops!" Issei spoke and caught her in his arms. "Whoa, that was close, you alright miss?"

"Oh, yes um...Thank you." She nodded, her white veil falling off, suddenly showing her face and long blonde hair. Her eyes were a shimmering green emerald.

'Holy…' Issei blushed by her gorgeous face. 'She's...so cute.' he released her and noticed some of her bags next to her. "That's a lot of luggage for you to carry."

"Oh, yes. I'm on my way to the church in this part of town." the girl nodded.

"Would you like some help with it?" He asked kindly.

"Oh, you don't really have to." The girl spoke shyly.

"I don't mind at all. I don't have anything to do right now, besides, can't leave a gorgeous girl like you to be left with heavy luggage by herself, would I?" Issei smiled as he let his new charms go to work.

"That's very kind of you." She smiled as Issei took a few of the bags and followed her.

"So what's your name?" The boy asked.

"My name is Asia. I'm a nun that follows the church." the girl greeted with a bright smile.

"That's a pretty name. My name is Issei." Issei greeted, which made the girl blush and smile softly. 'Yes! It's working, if I keep this up, she'll be mine for my harem!' he thought in excitement.

As they continued to walk to the church, Asia suddenly stopped when she saw a boy who was on the ground crying, his knee seemed to be pretty badly injured. She approached the boy and knees. "Oh you poor thing. Don't worry, I'll heal you." She smiled before hovering her hands over the wound. The rings on her fingers glowed green as a green orb covered the injury and started healing.

"Whoa…" Issei gasped. 'What is that?' he thoguht before his boosted gear pulsed. 'Huh? Why did my gear responde like that?'

When the healing was finished, Asia turned to him. "All done, sorry." She giggled.

The two pressed onwards to find the church. "So what was that Asia? Some kind of healing power you have?" Issei asked.

"Oh that's my twilight healing." She told him. "I had this gift for a long time when I was a little girl, everyone thinks of it as a blessing, and I find it a blessing as well."

"That's an amazing gift Asia. You deserve something like that." Issei smiled.

The two finally got close to the church, then Issei suddenly felt like his skin was crawling. 'This isn't the same feeling like before...it's almost like my body is warning me.' he thought.

"You Okay?" Asia asked.

"Yeah...I gotta go, I'll see you some other time?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled. "It was really nice meeting you Issei, I think God blessed me today to meet you."

"Yeah." he smiled before waving and ran off.

(Later in the occult research club)

Issei got back to the clubhouse and walked inside, when he suddenly felt the same burning sensation on the left side of his face again.

'Ow...why am I having this burning feeling again?' he thought while holding the left side of his face.

"Hey, everything okay issei?" He heard Kiba asked as he approached him. "Whoa, what's that on your face?"

"Oh...that." Issei chuckled slightly, knowing his mask is revealed. "This mask thing was given to me by Yueri, it gives me some abilities of a hollowgast."

"A hollow?" The Knight asked. "Wait I thought those were extinct."

"heh...I guess not huh?" Issei chuckled a bit.

Then the door to the shower opened as Rias walked out of it, in nothing but a towel. "Ah, That was a nice shower."

'Holy fucking tits! She's in a towel!' Issei thought as he drank her sexy form before he tensed and shook his head. 'No, don't throw away everything you worked for! Keep your head out of your dick and focus!' he thought before making his mask vanish. "Uh...hey Rias."

"Issei, where have you been? You were supposed to be back half an hour ago…" Rias said before she noticed how different he looked. "Ummm, Issei, have...have you been juicing? You seem, bigger than before."

"Oh that." He chuckled. "Thought I should pay more attention to my training on my boosted gear and get stronger, and I made some progress on it. Wouldn't want you to see me fall behind as your best pawn user."

"That's wonderful!" She smiled. "Now, where were you all day?"

"Well, I was also with Yurei on that assignment that you wanted that Stray devil Viser killed." The young devil explained.

"Oh yes, thank you for handling that." Rias told him.

"No problem. But I did bump into a nun on the way over here, I helped her get to where she was going, but then I felt my skin crawl, so I left." He added.

Immediately, Rias's soft and gentle look became stern, as did Kiba's. "You met with a nun?" She asked in a more firmer tone.

"Uh...yeah, i did." Issei nodded.

"Issei, for a devil that's a Seriously dangerous move." Kiba told him.

"Ah leave him alone." They heard a new voice said, they turned around and saw yurei was there again, lighting another cigar. "Besides, he's not entirely a devil. Not anymore anyway."

Rias blinked before turning to Issei. "Issei, what is he talking about?"

"Oh he didn't tell you yet?" The boy chuckled. "You see Issei and I went to an old cemetery that had the remains of my old enemy that had the mask of a hollowgast. I gave it to him and it responded well to his body, so he's basically a hybrid of a devil and hollowgast."

At the mention of the word Issei's face started to burn with black flames again, causing him to scream.

"ISSEI!" Rias cried in panic. "What is going on Yurei!?"

"Groth. I thought he was gone…" The hollow said. "It's Vista Lorde, a powerful hollow with serious mental issues."

"You mean this mask is trying to possess Issei!?" Rias asked in panic.

"In a manner of speaking yes." The boy said.

Then suddenly, Issei stopped screaming, and then started laughing a very shrill and manic laugh.

"Shit! The mask fully possessed him!" Yurei growled. "I have to stop this before he's gone forever!" He quickly put his mask on and turned into Hellbender.

"Kiba!" Rias yelled.

Kiba nodded and drew his sword and lunged at Issei. The possessed boy laughed before holding his hand out, catching the blade when Kiba swung it, blood leaking from his hand but didn't react to the pain.

"Instinct." Issei said suddenly in a high pitched voice. "That's something about yourself you can't change, a hunger for power, a manic need to destroy. That's not madness, it's instinct, and it's the one thing that matters about yourself, and nothing else!" Kiba growled by his words before Issei swung the blade back and threw a punch to his gut, sending the boy skidding back.

"Whoever you are, release issei this instant or you will face true hell!" Rias yelled with a magic circle ready in hand.

"Issei is too weak, too small minded. He thinks being a harem king is a good endgame? He was wrong." The mask said. "Being powerful is what matters, and showing people you're the boss is what is a true goal."

(In Issei's Consciousness)

"Uuuugh…" Issei groaned as he woke up in a vast dark void of nothing. "What the hell…?" he looked up and saw a image of the mask controlling his body and facing off his friends. "Rias! Kiba! Yurei!" He yelled before seeing he was pinned to the wall, locked down tight. "What the hell!?" he yelled and thrashed to get free.

"Let him go!" Rias cried in anger. "Give him back!"

"Rias…" Issei breathed.

(In the real world)

"You want him back, you'll have to kill me." The mask smirked. "Oh, but if you do, then you'll kill him as well. So hard to choose the right choices...isn't it?"

"Not quite." Hellbender said, standing behind the boy, grabbing his left hand. "Alright Boosted gear, you wanna live, prove it! Wake the fuck up!" He growled, twisting Issei's wrist.

"Hahaha! Is that the best plan you got!? Calling for help to a dumb sacred gear this boy uses? That boy doesn't deserve to wield this power! Only I can!" The mask laughed tossing Hellbender back and calling the gear into his arm. "Ah, yes...I can feel the gears power within. Hahaha, Only until i fully make this gear my own power!"

"Bastard!" The hallow user growled.

Rias looked at Issei's body and started to tear up. "No….no...stop, STOP IT!"

The masked user smirked at Rias. "Begging are we? How sad." In the blink of an eye, he pinned Rias to the wall in a tight hold. "Maybe I won't kill you, you would be a waste to kill, especially with a perfect body like this."

He slowly started to grope her breasts, breathing down her neck. "Now that's nice."

"Get your hands off her!" Hellbender roared as he and Kiba rushed to him.

"Boost!" The gear yelled. Issei's body stretched out a hand and bitch slapped the two across the room.

"Hehehe, such power." The mask spoke with a smirk before turning back to Rias. "Now, where were we? Oh yes." He licked his lips before grasping the towel and tore it off to reveal her naked body.

Rias squirmed. "Stop, stop, stop please!" She begged.

"I love it when a woman begs." The mask smirked before roughly kissing her and grabbing her breasts while starting to fumble with his pants.

(Issei's mind)

Helpless in his state, Issei watched as the hollow mask controlling his body was assaulting Rias and engaging to rape her to its will. He saw tears in her eyes and sobbed while the mask played with her like a slut.

"He's...He's hurting her!" Issei growled, sadly looking at them. "Why can't I move? I have to help her!" He tried pulling from the restraints, but ended useless. He watched as the mask pinned her down and had himself mounted over her. The cries of mercy and begging from the female broke him. His own tears flowed, rage and fury flowing as he roared. "Bastard! Leave her alone! I'll fucking kill you! You hear me!? I'LL FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOOOOOOOOU!"

Then a red light started to flow through the space in a huge explosion, blinding him. The red light covered his body as a new source of energy flowed in his body, responding to his anger. His eyes sharpened to daggers. "RRRAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

(In the real world)

"I'm gonna enjoy every minute of this slut." The mask cackled as he prepared to force himself in Rias as the devil girl muffled sobs and prepared for the worst. "Take my-" He started before gasping as a furious burning surged on the mask as he screeched and backed up, clutching the red fire burning over the mask.

"You. Are not. Gonna hurt. Rias!" Issei growled, finally starting to gain back control.

"Issei?" Rias breathed in shock.

"I'll be fucking damned, he's actually fighting against the masks power." Hellbender breathed in amazement.

"You're Not gonna be the one to take her virginity you hear me?! That honor belongs to me!" Issei added as he gouged the mask's eye.

"You fool! If you remove me, you'll lose all I can give you!" The mask yelled in pain.

"I don't have to, I just need to send you so far down the rabbit hole I call my mind that you won't be able to get out!" Issei said, gouging the eye more.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!" The mask yelled as the devil felt him fading. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" He screamed before all went dark and quiet.

Issei panted, before he felt a throbbing pain in his left eye, and the left side of his head. "Fuck me…" He groaned.

He began falling forward before soft and gentle arms caught him in a soft embrace. "Easy, I got you." Spoke Rias in a soft tone.

"Man, your breasts are really soft…" The boy sighed as he laid there in her large G-cup bust.

Rias smiled warmly while stroking his hair. "You did so much to save me Issei. I don't think I can ever repay you for what you did for me."

"Mmmm." The boy sighed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Rias giggled softly before seeing Kiba and Yurei approach. "Are you both alright?"

"A bit sore, but we're okay." Yurei replied while rubbing his neck. "Can't believe Issei fought and now controls the mask. He has such potential."

"I agree." Kiba nodded. "Issei is a very special devil."

Rias smiled before picking the sleeping boy up. "I'll take Issei home, you both should too for some rest."

"Don't have to tell me twice." The hollow boy yawned.

"Yeah, I'll turn in too. Later President." Kiba said, leaving.

Rias smiled as the two left, she looked back down at Issei and his half masked face and his sacred gear on his left hand. "I know you probably can't hear me but…" she pressed her lips to his forehead. "I wouldn't mind being with you, Issei hyoudou."

"Mmmm…." Issei moaned in his sleep before nestling himself closer in her breasts with a soft smile.

The crimson haired girl smiled as she transported them to the boy's home, the two didn't know it yet, but this wouldn't be the last they'd see of the Vista Lorde, And soon they'd realize just how much they'll need his help.


	3. Update!

**Update **

**Dear readers, recently i have been brainstorming ideas for this story and i've most recently come up with several new forms that issei will obtain throughout the course of the story. and i was wondering if i could get your opinion on one or two of these as a beta test before i actually finalize it.**

**first is Issei's Vasta Lorde/Red Dragon Emperor balance breaker fusion form.**

Appearance: combines the scale-mail armor's general appearance, with the slim and almost lanky build of the Vasta Lorde form, while also adding orange and white markings to the already red and green color scheme, the helmet also becomes part hollow mask as it gains a more skull-like appearance along the jaw looking like a skeleton mouth, and has Vasta Lorde's large horns. Issei's hair also grows long and comes out from the back of his helmet.

Additional abilities: has a high resistance to demonic attacks, fires energy beams from his horns that does increased damage to other devils, and is able to consume portions of a person's soul to gain their abilities, he also has a penance stare.

**Red Dragon Emperor of Infinite Sorrow mode.**

Once the Gear of Infinite Sorrow is merged with his Balance Breaker: Red Dragon Emperor infernal form, his gauntlets turn a sickly green and the spikes turn red while the fingers stay red, the rest of the armor also stays red, except for the shin segments and the spikes which are now green, the highlights and segmented parts turn the same green color. He also sports a set of green flaming horns on his helmet. Finally all the orbs on the suit turn a much darker green and gains a sickly green flaming aura.

Additional abilities: Negative emotions now give him more power, the more angry or sorrowful he gets the longer he can stay in his Balance Breaker form, and he is now completely immune to both light and certain holy objects. he also emits a dampening aura that drains the regenerative abilities of others near him.

**and lastly: ****Sacred Gear of Infinite Sorrow**

Appearance: a sickly green orb with a strange rune carved into its surface, it also radiates obscene amounts of negative energy and feels cold to the touch, it seems to drain the very happiness out of you.

Properties: it feeds on negative emotions and becomes stronger the more it feeds, it also dampens the effectiveness of any healing magic or regeneration abilities around it.

**please let me know what you think in the review section or by PMing me any suggestions or criticisms (but please keep it constructive.) Thank you. **


End file.
